Love in a world of hate
by lifeisaalightning
Summary: From chapter 1 But nothing could break the apaphy of his life.Sebastian didn't know that within a few hours, he would miss that boring everyday life. In an apocalyptic world where zombies take over the world, Sebastian and Kurt are trying to survive together. On this trip they will learn that they need another and that love can grow even in the most desperate situations.


1 - The Beginning

When everything started, Sebastian was at Dalton.  
It was another normal and boring Wednesday morning.  
Two hours of literature.  
Two of science.  
And now he was having french.  
Obviously he having lived in France was listening absolutely nothing of the lesson, preferring instead stare out the window losing in his thoughts.  
He throught about his life and about how it was monotonous and meaningless.  
The same lesson everyday, the same snobbish teachers and the same students who knew nothing about real life.  
Sure, Dalton was better than the lousy public schools but it was also a golden cage out of the world.  
It was heaven where there was no discrimination of any kind and students helped each other but like always too much perfection is boring.  
Everyday he was searching something that even he can describe, a flash of light, a meaning on his life, something that would make him the smile to go on.  
He was searching it with good grates at school, trying to make proud his parents, not interested in the life of their only son.  
He was searching it with the Warblers, being the captain had made him important.  
He was searching it with sex, where he wanted always something new and electrifying from each guy he found interesting.  
But nothing could break the apaphy of his life.  
Sebastian didn't know that within a few hours, he would miss that boring everyday life.

***  
«Sebas...ah...Sebastian!»  
Sebastian held himself from snorting.  
He had found this freshman lost in the Dalton' hallway while as he was reaching the common room for Warblers rehearsal.  
The kid was cute but he was a little scared by the majesty of the building.  
As a good person, Sebastian he had presented himself and had offered to take him where he needed to go.  
The guy said to him that he wanted to try the Warbler but he couldn't find the right room.  
Obviously it wasn't hard for Sebastian persuade the boy for some sex to rid of the anxiety before the audition.  
He raised him and after a careful fingering, he had taken him against the wall.  
«It's so beautiful..oh..» moaned the guy in the middle of passion in the older ear.  
Sebastian was confused, because he knew that he's a sex god and that he can make fall at his feel every guy he want, both gay and straight ones but the empty feeling it's always there, even in that moment where he was pressing the other boy against the wall and his lover was screaming for the pleasure after every hard thrust.  
Angry with himself, Sebastian decided to close his performance.  
He pulled out from the boy, who emitted a frusted squeak, turned and he slamed him against a desk.  
He sinked in him again and without mercy he moved inside and out faster and faster, the guy was a shapeless mass of pleasure, now so close to him orgasm.  
Sebastian took the guy' erection and started masturbate him, following the rhythm of his thrusts and his hips, it worked because after a couple of minutes the freshman arched his back and released his pleasure on the dark top of the desk.  
«Finally..» whispered between teeth Sebastian that immediately sliped off him.  
He doesn't want an orgasm anymore.  
He dressed quickly without looking at his lover who was still shocked and trembling.  
«If..If you was I can help you with..» tried to say the guy, facing the Warbler.  
«No, I don't need it, happy to have given to you the best sex of your life but like you can see inside my pants there's the desert, sweetie. Don't be sad, you are..sorry..you were a virgin..you can't keep up with a great expert in the art of sex. Clean everything and then go in the common room, it's a the end of this corridor, on the left. I'll see you sooner or later, maybe.»  
Said that, Sebastian took his bag and left the room not noticing the hurt and ashamed look of the other.  
The older decided to skip rehearsal, disappointed with himself, half for being to be in this moment of apathy and half for for not being able to satisfy his sexual needs.  
Angry, he returned to his room, a single room thanks to the influence of his father on the school board, he locked the door, closed the windows, pulled the curtains and collapsed onto the bed.  
As a habit since he had started living in the dormitory, everytime he wanted to sleep he used the earplugs, to not be disturbed by the noise of the corridor.  
He put them on, and without even the strength to get under the covers, fall asleep, his mind far from the thousand doubts that afflicted him.

He woke up hours later.  
He opened his eyes and noticed it was already dark outside.  
A little confused he took off the earplugs and looked at the electronic alarm clock on the bedside.  
It was 9:17.  
He sat on the bed trying to full wake up.  
It was really a bad day, he had also missed dinner and he was starving.  
«Maybe with a smile and some dirty words I can persuade the cooks to make me somthing for dinner» he said.  
With this plan he stood and tried to turn on the lights.  
But nothing happened.  
Puzzled, he tried again several times, but it didn't work.  
A little confused he headed towards hi private bathroom on the room and tried there again but just like before the room stayed in the dark.  
«Weird..Dalton have a generator that provides electricity even during blackouts.» whispered to himself.  
He reached his bag and pulled out his iPhone which lights up the room, woke him up from the numbness and make him aware of a thing.  
Dinner was served from 8:00 to 9:00 everyday, so at that time he was supposed to hear the laughter, the cackles and the sound of footsteps of the students who making their way towards the bedrooms, outside his door  
Instead there was only a worrying silence.  
For that reason, he chose to check outside his door.  
His heart started beating a bit faster as he approached the door.  
He put his hand on the doorknob and frozehe did not know why his instinct was putting him on alert and some shivers climbed up his spine.  
Swallowing he turned the handle, opened the bedroom door slightly and peered out.  
What he saw shocked him.  
On the marble floor of the hall there were abandoned bags, papers and clothes.  
The furniture, once well lined up against the wall were knocked over or moved as if someone hit them in a hurry and so moved.  
Nothing makes sense.  
What happened?  
Where was everyone?  
He did not ask himself - Why no one was worried about him? - Because even he had to admit that even though he was the captain of the rock stars of Dalton, he was still seen as an asshole with no friends.  
That did not hurt him much.  
Not anymore.  
In that moment he heard a noise.  
A noise that he fails to identify, it was like a low growl but it was neither human or animal, it was something that he had never heard before.  
He heard the same noise again and realized it came from the backyard.  
Trembling for the first time in his life not for pleasure but because of fear, opened the door and cross the hallway reaching the window that faced the front of the school.  
He would never forget what he saw that night.  
He looked out and the cellphone, which was still in his hand, fell to the ground.  
He followed the phone and dropped to the ground with his eyes wide with terror and crawled back inside his room locking it.  
He couldn't and refused to believe it.  
But he was sure of what he saw.  
Blood.  
Blood everywhere.  
And horrible beings that look like humans in form, but they were too skeletal and they were moving among the abandoned bodies of students, lifeless.  
It was like the movies he had seen so many times and had ridiculed.  
But this wasn't a movie .. it was the reality.  
He gathered his knees to his chest and leaned back against the door.  
He felt nauseous and was about to faint but resisted and clenching his eyes leaned his forehead to his knees.  
His mind was completely empty and full of questions at the same time.  
He didn't know how long he stood there still but he raised his head and opened his eyes when a sunshine hit him.  
He didn't know if he had fallen asleep or if he had been in a moment of inner limbo.  
He got a bit unsteadily.  
He turned toward the door.  
He had to know if it was just a nightmare very, too realistic or if it really happened.  
He put his hand on the handle just like the night before.  
He took a breath and opened the door.  
A sob, that he didn't know he was holding, came out from his lips.  
The papers, bags and clothes were still there, as well as the furniture tipped down.  
Quickly, he reentered the room and took his bag starting to put everything in it without looking.  
His vision fogged because of the tears that were invading his eyes and as soon he took the car keys he run out the room.  
He didn't look around, but ran faster and with more desperation than he had ever done.  
Without a destination.  
Without knowing where to go.  
Or what to do.  
What mattered was run away and leave this hell on earth, hoping that Dalton was the only place like this.

Hi Everyone!  
So this is my first fic but also my first fic in another language.  
I wrote this fic in italian but then I decided to translated it.  
I still not have a beta so if you find errors I'm really sorry but english is not my first language.  
Please feel free to tell me what you think about this fic and what would you like in next chapters.  
also I put the link of the original fic in italian if someone like to read it there.  
. ?sid=2029471

Thank you so much!  
See you soon.


End file.
